The Sickness United
by Seine
Summary: The Digidestined are wondering exactly how to destroy MaloMyotismon, when Gennai appears and offers a chance that could save the world, or break everyone's mind down.... Chapter 5 is now up! You may need a good canadian dictionary...
1. The offer

_**The Sickness United**_

Seine: This actually may be confusing, as it was induced from a blood loss sleep. So it may turn out creepier then expected. R&R later on, k? This takes place just before the MaloMyotismon defeat, when everyone is talking about what it will take to destroy MaloMyotismon, but instead I put them in the desert, on a cliff above an ocean.

" Takeru, I don't think fighting him head on will work without help. We need a trickier way to catch him off guard!" Cody explained, sitting on the stone floor of the cliff. Miyako sighed.

" Well, we have to try everything. I don't think he can be locked away in the dark ocean.... But then again, maybe he can. I mean, we put Daemon away, but I don't know about the big boss man." Miyako stated, resting her elbow on her knee and her head in her hand, looking quite befuddled.

" Indeed Miyako, you have the right idea, but the wrong method perhaps." Gennai suddenly appeared, and walked to the group.

" What do you mean, Gennai?" Ken asked, his voice slightly crossed with the man that stood before them. Gennai smiled a bit.

" The only true way to lock him away is to not let him get to your fears. Ken, when you tried to lock Daemon away, what did you see that made you scream? Your fears. Everything that had been within you. But no one else had seen your pain, so in reality had no way to help you. They boosted your confidence, but had no possible way of knowing the extremes of pain you had been dealt." Ken looked down.

" And what are you suggesting we do?" Kari asked, standing up and brushing off her knees. Gennai sighed.

" There is a way to splice everyone's pain, so everyone can see the horrors behind the face. It's almost like a theatre, we see it all in a 3rd person view, but the person is unconscious as we dive into they're memories. Deep into their memories.

" But unfortunately, the person must also witness the memories over again, except more vivid. The part of this that's good, is that the memories can then be healed, and won't effect them anymore. But, for some people, seeing it again might drive them overboard." The group fell silent, and Ken was the first to speak.

" How would it effect the people who see it? What would be the reaction?" Gennai sighed.

" They'll know the pain, and possibly take it upon themselves to wonder as to why it happened. It gives a certain feeling of respect for the person they've viewed. Are you all willing to do this.....?" Miyako stood up.

" What if it's too much for the viewer to handle? I mean.... It could change everyone's view on everything." Gennai blinked.

" Then maybe they will get some perspective on what is truely going on beneath the mask." Everyone then stood up. Gennai smiled, and snapped his fingers. The entire group was enveloped in a white light, and disappeared as the light faded.

Seine: So, what does everyone think so far? It may get frightening soon enough. R&R!


	2. 4 In a row

_**The Sickness United**_

Seine: Now they're all in a theatre. So picture a big theatre with only them in it, ok? OK! Thanks to Saber Lightning for the kind advice. I am planning to twist the plots a bit, so don't worry too much. I'm not a very old or experienced writer, but it should turn out better after a couple of chapters. Thanks to Hikari-4 Takeru, for reviewing, and miaow227 for reviewing as well. Luv ya'll!

The Digidestined appeared inside a large theatre. The lights were turned down, and the screen was still black. It was about 15 degrees, the theatre's chairs were red plush and they revolved back and forth. Gennai pointed to the machine near the screen. There was a space for the head, and an electrical current running through tubes in the machine, so it glowed slightly. The seat was red plush, and it seems as though there were thousands of buttons on the panel beside it, being operated by a Tapirmon. ( seen in most of the videogames )

" That's the machine that let's us see deep within the soul. Who's up first?" Cody stepped up first.

" Might as well ease into the bad stuff. Well, see you all in a bit." Cody was quickly seated in the chair, and quickly was in a dead sleep.

_The screen popped on. It was him and Miyako, dressed completely in black, standing beside a coffin. Cody could have only been 2 or 3 years old, but looked as if a heavy burden was placed upon his shoulders, heavier then Miyako had her hand on his shoulder. _

_ Suddenly, a gun fired, and everyone screamed. Miyako pulled Cody down, covering him completely as more shots were fired. She tucked under the table, Cody still below. Nothing but them and the black sheets around them could be seen, but screaming and more shots were fired. Then a slumping noise, and a hand slumped down, and was visible from under the table. Blood leaked down under the table from the person laying just outside, covering Miyako's knee's in blood. Miyako covered Cody's eyes, and the image went blank. _

_ The next picture was image was when Cody was in the small submarine, staying completely still as Seadramon whipped by and continued to slam into the tower. His voice was heard. Come on you hunk of junk, they might not last!!!! An image of the rest of the group ( minus Ken) running out of air appeared. It snapped back to Cody's eyes widening as a large carnivorous looking fish-digimon swam by him, it's large teeth gnashing through the other fish. Blood spurted in front of him. And the image went blank._

" AH! Oh, I'm here...... See why I don't like water? That....... Is a little more vivid then I expected." Miyako gave Cody a big hug.

" I hope one day you might be able to forget those days......" Cody nodded, and hugged Miyako back.

" Yeah..... Thanks for being there, though. Come to think of it, you've been there almost all of my life. Thanks." Miyako smiled, and sat Cody down beside her.

" Alright, who will be next?" Daisuke got up, putting Veemon on the chair he was sitting on.

" I feel like a sissy compared to that. Okay, let's go...." Daisuke slumped down in the chair and was out like a light snoring as loud as possible.

_ A picture of the television station appeared, the day that Kari was attacked by Myotismon. Daisuke sat on the bench, watching as everyone was hauled away by the Bakemon. Kids were screaming, being pulled harshly away from their parents. Red lightning could be seen in the sky aiming for something on the roof._

_ " What's going on? Why are they taking everyone away? Sis, where's mom and dad?" Jun looked down at the cute chibi Davis, and hugged him. ( picture Davis really huggable and cute ) _

_ " It's ok, they'll be back, I'm sure of it..." The Image faded away, and Davis woke up. _

" YAWN That was a good power nap..... That day was so hectic. I didn't get to see mom again for a while. sigh" Daisuke sat in the chair beside Ken. Gennai looked around.

" Any volunteers? " Takeru slowly stood up, and walked over to the machine. He took a deep breath, and threw his hat to the ground. His eyes drooped slowly, and he was asleep soon enough. The screen popped on.

_ It was him as a small child, and Matt when he was around 12, listening to their parents fight inside the house while they sat out on the front step. The night was dark, stars fading slowly. Matt sighed._

_ " It'll be okay, T.K. They'll stop soon. They always do..... Are you okay?" Matt asked, lifting up his brother's head to see his face. Takeru was red. _

_ " I wish they would just stop fighting for once....." The image flickered, and turned to a different image. _

_ Angemon flew towards Devimon, and plummeted through his heart with all his energy. Takeru screamed, and watched as the feathers slowly became and egg. He picked it up slowly, and huddled it close to his heart. The older group surrounded him, all looking saddened. _

_ " Don't worry, Patamon, I'll get you back, don't you worry one bit. You'll be bigger and stronger then ever and you won't have to worry about big bullies like him....." Once again, the image faded away. Piedmon was suddenly in view, turning his friends into key chains. Takeru and Kari ran with Sora, as Piedmon came around the corner. _

_ " Keep going! Find a way to run! Don't worry about me, just go!" Takeru and Kari ran, and they heard Sora's scream, and Piedmon's laugh. _

_ " Come back, Children! We'll have such a fun time!" Takeru and Kari clambered up the rope, Kari first. A blade cut of the rope just above Kari's head, and they both screamed. Piedmon grabbed Takeru's foot. _

_ " You let him go!" Kari screamed at him. The image once again went blank. It switched to Kimeramon destroying things, just every sort of image melting together like a fast motion picture that was double taped over. Him watching as Kari blinked out of existence, and then saving her from the ocean by means of Pegasusmon. _Then, Takeru snapped away, leaping up to his feet.

" Wa! Oh, ok, I'm okay, I'm okay....... We don't have to do this again, do we?" Gennai shook his head.

" No. Okay, since it's about the same stuff, we'll have Kari next. Any objections?" Kari stood up, and made her way past the group, sat in the chair, and lapsed into sleep.

_The screen showed her and Tai playing soccer, her looking very sickly. She kicked the ball and fell completely lifeless to the ground. _

_ " No Kari, that's not right, but good t-KARI!!!!" The screen flipped over to her and the group walking in the desert roads, her falling slowly behind. _

_ " Here, Palmon, you need it more then I do." Mimi stuck her hat on the root digimon, and Kari fell to the ground, sunstroke knocking her out cold. Everyone rushed to her side, picked her up and got her to shade just as the image faded to WarMonzemon slashing at the Nunemon, hurting them horribly. _

_ " Queen Kari, help us! Queen Kari! Queen Kari!" The Nunemon worshiped here as they were whipped. The light from Kari grew stronger, and the Nunemon attacked WarMonzemon all together, while the other Digidestined finished him off, the Nunemon fading away._

_ " Those poor Nunemon.... We'll remember you. I will." Kari mumbled as she made a monument of sand for the Nunemon. _

_ The Image switched to Piedmon slashing just above her head, and grabbing Takeru's foot, her screaming at him to let him go. The image flickered again, to her standing in the Dark Ocean, Takeru yanking her out of the portal. The image once again was still in the Ocean, but with Miyako and Ken beside her, Ken's eyes completely hollow, Dragomon slowly pulling itself out of the misty water. _

Kari screamed and awoke in a flash, doing a roll out of the chair.

" That was way too much I will never do that again in my life EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER!!!! " She yelled, making a dive back into her seat, shaking like a leaf. Takeru draped an arm around her.

" It's okay Kazzi, it's over. We don't have to go through that again." Kari nodded, and leaned her head on Takeru.

Seine: Well, it was long and hard to write, but that was the first 4.... Only two more to go, then the real twists begin!

Sammy: R&R!


	3. Ken

_**The Sickness United**_

**Seine**: Now they're all in a theatre. So picture a big theatre with only them in it, ok? OK! Thanks to Saber Lightning for the kind advice. I am planning to twist the plots a bit, so don't worry too much. I'm not a very old or experienced writer, but it should turn out better after a couple of chapters. Thanks to Hikari-4 Takeru, for reviewing, and miaow227 for reviewing as well. And Love Sovereign, who has probably reviewed every one of my fics so far..... Thanks to you all!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Now...... We should continue before MaloMyotismon begins his attack. Ken, I believe you should be next." Ken climbed out of his seat, walked past the others, and lowered himself into the seat slowly. The light grew brighter, and Ken's eyes dropped, his head lolling back into a deep sleep.

The screen flickered on. _It was a picture of him and Osamu, blowing bubbles on the step. _

"'_Samu, are you ever gunna die?" Osamu nodded, and looked down at his small sibling, and sighed. _

"_Everyone dies Ken. But not for a while. They have to go through what life has to offer them first. But, everyone dies." Ken looked down. He then blew a giant bubble, and watched it fly off into the night sky. _

_The image faded to Ken going in the small drawer, and pulled out the Digivice. He was sucked into the computer. A few minutes later, he was thrown out, dizzy as ever. Osamu walked in, and slapped the Digivice out of Ken's hands. _

"_What are you doing? What have I told you about touching my stuff? That's it, you're not aloud in my room ever again. You've lost my trust!" The image faded to Mrs. Ichijouji bragging to the neighbors about Osamu, Ken trying to attract her attention. He looked mad. _

_**I wish he would just disappear! **Ken though angrily. _

_The next image was of Ken standing beside an altar, a picture of Osamu covered in papers. _

_" I didn't mean it.... 'Samu, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry......" The image faded to Ken dipping the Digivice in the Dark Ocean. _

_" No one can stop me now. No one will hurt me ever again!" He let out a laugh, and the image faded to him as the Digimon Kaiser, typing away at his computer. A ghostly image of the real Ken Ichijouji floated up beside him, and began whispering in his ear. _

"_You'll** never be good enough, and you know it, don't you? Everything you do is worthless to you, just a way to prove yourself to that original child prodigy, am I right? Of course I'm right, I'm you. Why don't you let me out? Maybe I'd be easier for you in your life instead of keeping that ice mask on." **Kaiser shuddered. _

"_You're nothing but a cold wisp on my shoulder, an image of what I used to be. You have no right to speak to me, you insignificant ghost." Ken laughed at the Kaiser, and grabbed his shoulders, flinging him out of the chair. _

"_A** wisp, eh? Then how come I can do anything I want when you are weak. I am you. I am everything you were supposed to be! And I will not let you become what you are any longer! You're fate is sealed; OUR fate is sealed because of your stupidity! Don't you realize that the Ocean will never just settle for taking part of it? You're releasing everything that we've fought to keep from eating you alive, or boiling you in acid! I will not let you!!!" **Ken took a hammer out of nowhere and smashed Kaiser's keyboard, and then went straight after the Kaiser, smashing him across the face with the hammer. _

"_You.... That actually hurt. Stupid wisp." Kaiser unfolded his whip, cracking it at Ken. It went straight through. Ken laughed. _

"_You're** an idiot. I can hurt you because I am you. But, you can't hurt me, because the Kaiser is not part of me. Hehehe...." **Ken turned the hammer into a sharp blade, and appeared behind the Kaiser, and stabbed him through the back. _

"_I** do hope this makes you realize what kind of pain you've put us through. Goodbye, Kaiser." **With that, the Ken faded away, same with the Image. Suddenly, the images became melted together. Everything was just melting together, Wormmon dying, amnesia, that whole saga melted together. _

Ken screamed and awoke from the chair easily, doing a perfect triple front flip, landing on his feet, rolling past Gennai, kicking him in the nose, and landing perfectly back in his seat. Gennai grabbed his nose and jumped around.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow owwwwwwwwwwww.......... WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!!!!????" Gennai yelled, getting ready to attack Ken with a staff. Ken shrugged.

"I actually don't know." Gennai twitched. He pointed to the chair.

"Next." Gennai said, very angry. Miyako got up slowly, quivering slightly, sweat dropping a bit. She slowly clambered into the chair, and lapsed into sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seine: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!

Lissa: BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!1

Sammy: R&R!!! And, don't step in Rat mush! Or get your foot caught in a lawnmower.... That would hurt.....

Lissa: I DIDN'T DO IT!!!! Er, or did I? I don't think I did..... Do what? Huh? Wha.... I'm completely lost...... And Befuddles, confuzzled, and totally brain-dead. And lost.


	4. Miyako

_**The Sickness United**_

**Seine**: Now they're all in a theatre. So picture a big theatre with only them in it, ok? OK! Thanks to Saber Lightning for the kind advice. I am planning to twist the plots a bit, so don't worry too much. I'm not a very old or experienced writer, but it should turn out better after a couple of chapters. Thanks to Hikari-4 Takeru, for reviewing, and miaow227 for reviewing as well. And Love Sovereign, who has probably reviewed every one of my fics so far..... Thanks to you all! You all may need a large dictionary ( Canadian ) or use the CtrlD trick quite a lot in this chapter.

_The image was fogged, not yet clear. It slowly faded into Miyako, no more then 3 years old, sitting on the floor of her living room, Mr. Inoue, looking drunken and unruly, dirty and stoned, sitting on the couch just above her, with a beer in his hand. She was drawing a picture of a little dog playing in the sand. She made a slight noise when the paper crumpled slightly. _

_Mr. Inoue's hand flew back like lightning and struck her upside the head. _

"_Quit making those damned noises! I'm trying to watch T.V!" He yelled. Still staring at the T.V, though it wasn't even on. Miyako picked up her crayons and walked into her room, rubbing her face where his hand had struck. Yoki, her older sister, was sitting there, reading a book with her eyes heavily bruised. She looked only about 6. _

_"Hey Miya, are you okay?" Miyako nodded, and sat down beside her sister. She kept drawing with her crayons, and Yoki just kept on reading, her arm draping around Miyako. A sudden thunk was heard, and a woman's scream was loud enough to here through the thick oak door of their room. Miyako put her head in her hands, and cried slightly as the screams continued. Momoe, her older brother, burst into the room, closed the door, and slumped down beside Miyako and Yoki._

_"What's going on?" Miyako said in a tiny voice. Momoe looked down. _

_"Nothing you need to know, Miya. Just.... Try to ignore it, okay?" Miyako nodded, and fell asleep to the painful screams and cries, along with yells and bangs. _

_The image switched to Miyako, all of six years old, standing beside Cody at his father's funeral. Gunshots were fired. She pulled Cody down under a table. More shots were fired, and a hand slumped down under the cloth. She covered Cody's eyes, as her knees were soaked in blood. She waited until the screaming stopped. The sounds of sirens arrived, and she came out from under the table with Cody. _

_5 people lay dead, shot by an insane prison escapee. Cody was asleep, fallen from fear. _

_The image switched to Miyako, age 7, sitting with her little sister Mitsue, who had just turned 3. She smiled, and hugged her baby sister, who was drawing with her crayons in the living room. Miko made a small noise with the crayons, the scenery exactly as it had been when Miyako was that age. But Mr. Inoue didn't hit Mitsue. Miyako looked quite puzzled. Her voice could be heard. _How come he only hits us older ones, and not Mitsue? What's so special about Mitsue? Why does this happen? What's going on? _Mr. Inoue spoke up._

_"Miyako, take Mitsue to play in your room. I need to talk with your sister." Miyako gulped, and took Mitsue into her room. Yoki looked horrible. She was 10, and her eyes were sunken in, bruises covering her bare shoulders and face, reading a book called "Awake and Dreaming" by Kit Pearson. Miyako put Mitsue on the bed. _

_"Yoki, dad said he wanted to talk to you.... Be careful, okay?" Yoki nearly sobbed, placed her book down, and hugged Miyako. _

_"If he ever wants to talk to you while he's drunk, I want you to hit him, okay? Start getting stronger. Don't' let him hurt you, ever again..." Yoki walked out of the room, and closed the door. Miyako sighed, and kept her mind entertained by playing patty-cake with little Mitsue, all sorts of young kid games to keep from going insane. _

_The image faded into Miyako, age 9, getting a package from someone named "Daemon". It was a bass guitar, black with rosewood fret board. She immediately took it took her room, and hide it carefully. For if Mr. Inoue was to find out, he would destroy it. The images showed her playing it silently every night and eventually hiding it a Davis's house for protection. It's still there._

_The next image was no longer then a year ago. Miyako was sitting in her room, at about 12 at night. Her sister's and brother were in Germany visiting with their mother's sister, Vioa. Her mother was with them. Suddenly, Mr. Inoue shoved open the door, beer in hand, completely drunk. _

_"You.... You're his. You took my wife's loyalty away from me. She's supposed to love me, not him. You look identical to him. Daemon.... You were supposed to give me immortality, not another daughter! I'll kill you so he can suffer!" Mr. Inoue lunged at Miyako. She leapt out of the way, and grabbed an old pace stick, holding it like a baseball bat. Mr. Inoue was suddenly yanked out of the room but a large black claw. Daemon stood tall in front of Miyako. But he was not normal looking. _

_His cloak was gone. His face was for the Miyako to see clearly. He had a strong face, with dark lavender hair, flowing down past his knees. He had sharp teeth, and beautifully crimson eyes, looking like rubies. He had no pupils. The cold aura around him seemed almost welcoming to Miyako, like home. He was wearing the same thing he normally did, except instead of the cloak, he wore a long jacket, with the same markings. He smiled with no malice evident. _

_"**My daughter. Oh have I watched you for years. No, you are not hallucinating. I am wearing no such façade. Do not try to abrade this memory. Cherish it. You are indeed Compos Mentis. This fool, unfortunately in loco Parentis, fathered you. But he's hurt you, my precious daughter. What a heinous fool... It's almost and ignominy that your beautiful mother had to deal with this thing... **_

**_"You are bound to the fact that one day you will raise an insurrection again MaloMyotismon. You may never remember this conversation. What you have been through is worse then a maelstrom. This man is a misogynist. That's why he doesn't hit your half-brother. I'm surprised you haven't exploded like a Molotov cocktail. One day you will rip the myocardium right out of him. Your myopia can't stop you... Your mind will one day remember the necromancy that you were born with. _**

**_"Forget about the Neurosis you may feel at times... Your leader qualities will flow through your veins and be as addicting the nicotine in those god awful cigarettes. Never be of non compos mentis. Never be a nonentity. Stand out in the crowd. You will meet one of obdurate nature, who will obfuscate your life. Do not cast them away like everyone else denies to have done so. Do not be a pacifist. Think nothing of paranoia, for I will be watching over you forever. _**

_**"You will be the pariah. At times, think in pensive nature. Do not fall into perdition. Do not perish without a grand battle. Let your heart not fall into permafrost. Always look for the phosphorescence. Let your love and sincerity spread like a plague. You may not believe it, but you are the quintessence of pulchritude. Listen to the qualms that occur for they are extremely valuable. Be not quiescent. Try not to by quixotic, or rabid unless for battle. **_

**_"They are all rancid. Here is a rapier, use it against the evil, the miscreant, the recreant. Its energy will swarm to you when needed. If must, regicide of the dark lords may be needed to rehabilitate the Digital world. One day you will reminisce of this information, and your powers will be revived. This information is sacred. Sadism, masochism, and sadomasochism infected entities may try to affect you your entire life, but fight them of with the rapier. Be a savage, make a salient path of permanent purgatory for the wicked. _**

_**"Let your scars heal over. Let your memories be lost. Remember this only at the time of calling. Forget me. We will do combat one day, my daughter, to a glorious end. I do love you, dearest Miyako, but I cannot show this for the fact that you may remember. Goodnight." **_

_Daemon disappeared, and left a stunned Miyako standing. The image cut off abruptly. _Miyako snapped awake with a scream. The look of fear was plastered upon her face.

"Daemon... IS MY FATHER?!?!?!?!??! Gennai, did you know anything about this!?!?!?" Miyako screamed in fear, yanking Gennai roughly to his feet by the collar of his shirt. Gennai sighed.

"Sadly, no. Otherwise perhaps more could have been done to stop him. I don't understand how it happened though, and what made him know the future and what made him change....." Miyako let Gennai down, her eyes cast in shadow. Ken walked over to her, and she let herself fall into his arms. He held her as she cried silently, tears dripping onto his shirt.

Seine: What the bloody hell made me use all those big words! I'm confused now.... Oye... Anyway, all the really big words come from the Collins Canadian Pocket dictionary.

Sammy: R&R!


	5. Daemon Or is it?

_**The Sickness United**_

**Seine**: Now it's going to get freaking confusing.... Even for me...

* * *

** "My daughter. Oh have I watched you for years. No, you are not hallucinating. I am wearing no such façade. Do not try to abrade this memory. Cherish it. You are indeed Compos Mentis. This fool, unfortunately in loco Parentis, fathered you. But he's hurt you, my precious daughter. What a heinous fool... It's almost and ignominy that your beautiful mother had to deal with this thing... **

** "You are bound to the fact that one day you will raise an insurrection again MaloMyotismon. You may never remember this conversation. What you have been through is worse then a maelstrom. This man is a misogynist. That's why he doesn't hit your half-brother. I'm surprised you haven't exploded like a Molotov cocktail. One day you will rip the myocardium right out of him. Your myopia can't stop you... Your mind will one day remember the necromancy that you were born with. **

** "Forget about the Neurosis you may feel at times... Your leader qualities will flow through your veins and be as addicting the nicotine in those god awful cigarettes. Never be of non compos mentis. Never be a nonentity. Stand out in the crowd. You will meet one of obdurate nature, who will obfuscate your life. Do not cast them away like everyone else denies to have done so. Do not be a pacifist. Think nothing of paranoia, for I will be watching over you forever. **

** "You will be the pariah. At times, think in pensive nature. Do not fall into perdition. Do not perish without a grand battle. Let your heart not fall into permafrost. Always look for the phosphorescence. Let your love and sincerity spread like a plague. You may not believe it, but you are the quintessence of pulchritude. Listen to the qualms that occur for they are extremely valuable. Be not quiescent. Try not to by quixotic, or rabid unless for battle. **

** "They are all rancid. Here is a rapier, use it against the evil, the miscreant, the recreant. Its energy will swarm to you when needed. If must, regicide of the dark lords may be needed to rehabilitate the Digital world. One day you will reminisce of this information, and your powers will be revived. This information is sacred. Sadism, masochism, and sadomasochism infected entities may try to affect you your entire life, but fight them of with the rapier. Be a savage; make a salient path of permanent purgatory for the wicked. **

** "Let your scars heal over. Let your memories be lost. Remember this only at the time of calling. Forget me. We will do combat one day, my daughter, to a glorious end. I do love you, dearest Miyako, but I cannot show this for the fact that you may remember. Goodnight." **The words rang clearly in Ken's ears, as Miyako sobbed into his shirt. His arm fell down upon her shoulders, and hugged her close. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"It doesn't matter who your parents are, or what has burdened you. It only matters that our future is linked. Always I will be here. We'll find Daemon. I'll set it right..." Miyako sighed, and could already feel the boiling emotion of confusion bubbling within her. What had she done to deserve this? What kind of sin had she committed to earn this hell?

* * *

"I'm the daughter of evil.... I'm the sickness.... I'm the one that MaloMyotismon would most likely attack first... I....." Ken placed his finger on her lips.

"Don't speak like that. Never speak like that." Miyako pulled away, though she wanted to stay and believe him. She clenched her hands into fists, and began to scream

"Yes it does matter! My entire life just flipped around within a half and hour, all because of a stupid fear sharing thing! If Daemon is my father, then what am I! I'd be a NECROMANCER!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT IS!?!?!? And it all makes sense! I've seen the dead all my life, and could never explain it..... He saved me..... And I sent him to the dark ocean...." She quieted down to a whisper.

"He saved me from death, from rape, drugs, smoking. He left me for beatings so I could be stronger... So I could survive him attacking us, like a test... He gave me music to relieve my pain... But what was so special about my mother? And what did Tom mean by immortality?" Miyako mumbled, collapsing down onto her knees. Davis sat down beside her.

"You know, we could always take a look at that bass... I still have it, you know." Davis smiled a Davis smile, and Miyako nodded lightly.

"Ok..." She whispered, raising her head a bit. Ken helped Miyako to her feet. They all pulled through the portal and landed in Davis's room. Davis pulled open his closet, and pulled out a large case. He opened the locks, and pulled out a beautiful Rickenbacker. On the back, was an inscription which seemed to move. Miyako read the inscription.

** "You've tried to abrade your memory of me. The blood that flows through your jugular and carotid veins is mine as well, filled with the embalmed nature of necromancy. Your memory was affected by Dyslexia, so everything was confused. Backwards. Your memory of me was an enigma, it would evanescence, but it will be eternal." **The text suddenly arranged itself, appearing differently.

** "Believe not in fatalism, or in façade. Take this gauntlet; it is the genesis of the immolation to the light. Do not believe that you are only filled with malice, for you are no miscreant fool. You've taken down a tyrant, a monarch, and converted him." **Once again the text morphed.

** "Your enemy is narcissistic, and nefarious. He is non compos mentis. For now, he is nonpareil, but you will surpass him one day. Find the nymph. She has pathos, so be weary. She rests in the land of permafrost. Pay attention to the phantasmagoria. Be careful my quintessence of pulchritude. Remember the rapier. **

** Love, **

** Daemon**

* * *

"Love... Coming from Daemon. I still haven't figured out what this 'Rapier' is. I wonder where it is... Gennai, what does 'pathos' and 'quintessence of pulchritude' mean?" Miyako asked, confused of the words. Gennai placed his hand on his chin.

"Pathos is the power to arouse pity or sadness, and Quintessence of Pulchritude is the most perfect representation of Beauty. He seems very educated. I don't understand, how was he able to bear you, but is a digimon? Could it be that he's not digimon? But he doesn't seem human." As the others were wondering at talking, Ken leaned over to Miyako and whispered in her ear.

"I agree with Daemon. You are beautiful." Miyako went boiling hot in the face, red as a tomato. Ken smiled and moved back. Miyako suddenly began to play on the bass. She went through one by Metallica in a few minutes, then switched to Home by Three Days Grace. After the finishing note, she went freaky style, popping and slapping Fuel by Metallica.

Miyako's right hand began to bleed. The blood dripped down the front of the bass guitar, and began to form words. Miyako stopped playing and began to read the words.

** "Your Deoxyribonucleic acid matches mine. Eradicate the pain. Break away from your façade, and be your necromancer entity. If you do not, you will meet Hades face to face. Do not ignore the mural." **The blood was absorbed by the bass. Miyako blinked.

"Well, that first really big word means DNA... And a mural is a painting on the wall.. What the bloody hell is going on!?" She exclaimed.

"Perhaps we should go to the Digital world. The old mansion deep within Ice Glacier may have a clue. But let's hear you play first." Ken stated, nudging Miyako.

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight  
  
Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before  
  
Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder  
  
I wish...  
  
I'm going down so frail n cruel  
drunken disguise changes all the rules  
  
Old loves...  
  
I Wish...  
  
Greatest thrill  
not to kill  
but to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!  
  
Last dance, first kiss  
your touch my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts  
  
I wish..._

Miyako let the last no ring out. The group clapped.

"Okay, we should split into pairs. Because the Ice Glacier is enchanted, it takes the Digivolution status away, but gives 2 people who enter at the same time a telepathic link, so their voices don't shatter the area their in." Gennai explained, and then disappeared. Ken yawned, and pointed his finger randomly.

"Cody is with Takeru, Kari with Davis, and I'll be with Miyako. Meet you all there." Ken quickly divided the group. The first 2 groups left, leaving Miyako and Ken sitting on Davis's bed.

"What will become of me? Daemon is my father... What made my mother love him? And is she even my mother? I'm too confused..." Miyako sat up straight as she felt Ken's hand curl through her hair, and she heard him inhale the scent of her neck, feeling his warm breath across her neck. His other hand rested on her knee. She could almost feel his words as they glided across her neck.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Miyako. I could smell you forever, you smell like the last bloomed lavender deep within the Ice Glacier..." Miyako went tomato faced again.

_ Is this actually happening? What's with Ken ever since we found out about Daemon? We should get going.... Oh, but I don't want to leave... _Miyako thought, standing up slowly. Ken followed her up, keeping his face in the crook of her neck.

"Ken... I think we better get going." Ken sighed, and opened the portal. They were pulled through the portal, and hey landed in front of a large mansion made of ice.

Miyako stood up, dusting off her knees. She could have screamed at her attire.

* * *

Seine: CLIFFHANGER!! BWHAHAHA!! R&R!


End file.
